willkfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MakeShift
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Will k Sandbox Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley ASM Wiki Hi Will K! It's Bob, the guy who wrote that original blog post about the game/movie. I'm just checking in to see how things are coming along. Once I finish up my other tasks for the week, I plan on dumping a lot of time into this wiki. Let me know if you have any questions, and I'll make sure they get answered! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 19:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Text lines On your old front page view, use |left]] on the the picture. Randomno 11:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ImperiexSeed's block Yo, been meaning to discuss with you but since you haven't been on chat, we need to discuss this here. How long should we block him? I'm sick of his whining and bitching. Recently, he counterpoint his "this ep is gonna be atrocious" rant (which btw, it's suddenly one of his fave eps). He's continuing his multiple edits within minutes and he told Nep to go screw himself. If you can think of a suitable time, feel free to do the honors. 11:08, December 9, 2015 (UTC) 5th anniversary ideas Feel free to throw ideas here when you have any: http://piratepad.net/6Og4kmR0Q9. 09:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC)